His Heart in a Letter
by lovinMaya
Summary: "She'd loved him more than she would ever love anyone else, but she'd done it anyway. Because she was a Black and he was a Muggleborn." After a difficult breakup and a year of cold life as a Black, Andromeda receives a letter from Ted Tonks. Please leave me your thoughts! Rated T for one swear word and mild angst.


**A/N:** This is my first story that deals with characters outside the main story arc, and it was quite fun to write! It's short and emotional, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**His Heart in a Letter**

_My dear Andromeda_, the letter began. Her heart was pounding so hard it was possible that he, hundreds of miles away, could hear it. She couldn't believe he was sending a letter to her home. He knew what was happening in the world and how much her family was involved. He knew how traditional—more like archaic—her parents were; she was nineteen, had been out of school for two years, still had no job and lived at home. Hell, her sister was twenty-two, engaged to a man of their parents' choice, and still living at home. And she'd given up Ted for this.

It wasn't as though she enjoyed her lifestyle with her family. She could handle her sisters, but even they had been so completely brainwashed into her parents' way of thought that sometimes Andromeda's life became truly unbearable. Every single day she suffocated, like the Dark Lord's grip on her family clutched at her lungs with its steel fingers, slowly crushing the life out of them.

_I can't stop thinking about you,_ the letter continued. _I know you told me it's not a good idea, that it could never work, but I can't give you up. You're my light in this dark world. _Andromeda felt the heat rush to her cheeks—the only warmth in the cold Black household. She had no idea why Ted was sending her this letter now, today.

A year ago, she'd broken up with him after a clandestine relationship of three years, with logical reasoning. She'd loved him more than she would ever love anyone else, but she'd done it anyway. Because she was a Black and he was a Muggleborn. And to Blacks, he was nothing but a Mudblood. A foul, dirty creature not worth pig's spit. Andromeda had told him straight-faced and tearlessly that if they were to continue their secret affair, someone would discover and they'd be shunned forever. Then, she had walked away, leaving her crushed heart in his hands.

_I can't live like this anymore. You were my happiness then and you're my happiness now. Even after a year, I can't forget you. I know I'll only be happy with you because, dammit, Andromeda, I'm not just miserable without you, I'm not even alive._

He'd protested. He'd suggested she leave her family—like Sirius had. She missed Sirius; she hadn't seen him in years. She had insisted that she was not as strong as Sirius, that she could not run away. What would she do?

He'd gripped her dry hands with his clammy ones and promised her he'd take care of her forever. She was tempted. The vision of a future with only her and Ted, together and happy, no obstacles before them, had taunted her cruelly. But she wasn't a Gryffindor like he was. She was a Ravenclaw. And in the end, logic overruled bravery.

_There's no need to be scared, love. I've got a job now. I can support us until you manage to get a job yourself. Let's try again. Please. I want to love you again. I want you to love me again. I'm sorry you were scared. I'm sorry you couldn't run away. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you._

He'd insulted her as she walked away from him. He'd called her a coward, a heartbreaker, a bitch. She knew he never meant it, and she hadn't looked around. Before she'd turned the corner, she'd heard him let out a breaking sob and for a moment she almost turned around. She almost ran back to him sobbing apologies and promising him forever and ever. But she hadn't. She'd walked away.

_I'm coming for you, Andromeda. We belong together. You know it as well as I do. I'll be brave enough for both of us, I promise. I promise. I'll see you soon._

She felt as though her heart had stopped. Ted. She would see Ted again. She was going to see Ted again. "I'm coming for you," he had said. And for a moment, after a long, painful year of suffocation in the Black house, Andromeda could breathe.

_Love,_

_Ted_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that was good! Just to clarify - the idea that Ted would need to support Andromeda is not in any way meant to be a sexist comment. I took a lot of time to think about that, and I do believe that the Black family lives with ideals that are "traditional" in that sexist way. That does not mean that Andromeda would like to comply with these ideals, I just think that maybe she would not know how to support herself, at least not immediately after her first steps in a world without her overbearing family.

Also, if anyone could help me with the past perfect tense, I'd greatly appreciate it. I had trouble writing this and figuring out where to use it and where not to. Please PM me if you are good at that!

Finally, I'd like to add maybe two more chapters of this that center on how Andromeda leaves her family, so let me know if you'd like to see that!

~Maya


End file.
